


Pleasure/Pain

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Superhero? More like super queer, yo [2]
Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: AUTHOR IS BAD AT ENDINGS, Also "whore", BDSM, Biting, Blowjobs (Mentioned), Choking, Choking Kink, Consent, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink (mentioned), Degrading Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Impact Play, Inappropriate clothespin usage, Jared Leto - Freeform, Jared Leto Joker - Freeform, Kink relationship, Kinky, Leashes, M/M, Masochist, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mild Plot?, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Owner/pet kink (mentioned), Paddling, Praise Kink, Shit ending, Slightly sane Joker, Spanking, Strong Language, Trans Male Reader, Transmasculine Reader, Usage of "slut" towards bottom, biting kink, erotic asphyxiation, exhibitionism (mentioned), mild slapping, minimal plot, sadist, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: That night the boy went home with Mister J and he let him suck his cock. Soon after, the two officially entered a relationship that took on many forms...In which a transmasculine/trans male reader and the Joker have a good time.





	Pleasure/Pain

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SO: reader is referred to as the "boy", but you're 18+. Downstairs region for the reader is called the "boy pussy" or "boy cunt", and then dick/cock for the clit. Sorry if that's not the termage you use! Also, they wear a binder. But that gets removed, and they're alright with some chest action. Sorry if you're too dysphoric to have nipple/chest action! You can skip if you want! 
> 
> There's some mildly fucked upness/incorrect going about of the manner? We know that Mr. Joker isn't exactly sane? Sadism/masochism is called fucked up by them for a moment, even though scientifically it's proven to be natural cravings for people? The reader is stated to have "no control", but in reality, submissives have debate-ably the most control (safe words, consent, the Dom must read them to make sure they don't go too far, etc.). 
> 
> and ALSO, they don't use a condom. Not smart. Always use a condom, even if you're on birth control. SAFE SEX SAFE SEX SAFE SEX SAFE SANE CONSENSUAL SEX. 

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a cutie. You can call me Mister J, Mister, Sir, Master, or Daddy," were his first words to the boy when they met. He was sitting, his fingers tapping on his cane and a smirk on his face. Something about him just made the boy want to submit to him, to please him. 

"Yes, Sir," the boy had responded with a flush. 

The friend that the two had in common who had introduced him to the boy had a knowing glint in her eyes as she'd left the two men to mingle with each other. 

Oh, and mingle they did. The boy stayed by Joker's side at his feet throughout the night, kneeling beside him and letting him run his hands through his hair. There were little words exchanged between them. The only things the two needed to know were that they were each okay with this, and that he was aware that despite how the boy may look, he wasn't a girl. 

That night the boy went home with Mister J and he let him suck his cock. Soon after, the two officially entered a relationship that took on many forms: Daddy/little, Master/slave, Dom/sub, Owner/pet, Sadist/masochist, you name it. The boy knew that he wasn't exactly the most sane of minds. But, he seemed to care about the boy enough to make sure that he was alright with what they did. The boy never questioned it.

One of his favorite things to do was to sort of parade the smaller man around. They'd go to clubs and he'd talk with his clients while casually leading the boy around by a leash. If they were in a more private area, the Dom would occasionally have the other suck or jerk him off while talking business. He enjoyed having a little slut like the boy to show off. 

Awhile after they'd met, the boy moved into an apartment with him and depending on what sort of head space the two were in they'd act accordingly. 

Tonight, the boy was doodling in the living room while Mr. J was in his room.

"Baby?" the boy heard and he looked up.

"Sir..?" he asked.

"C'mere." There was a tone in his voice that made the boy nervous but excited. He stood and entered Joker's room with his eyes averted. He heard the bed shuffle, fabric creasing against fabric, and then his chin was being tilted up to meet Sir's gaze. "I wanna play with you." 

The boy blinked, becoming flustered quite quickly as Sir splayed his hands over his hips. Joker's strong hands played with the hem of his pants. "Alright," was his response. 

He purred at the consent, jerking the boy's hips toward him and grinding his body against the other's. "That's a good boy, who's your Master?" One hand snaked into the boy's hair and pulled as the boy whimpered. 

"You, Sir," the submissive breathed. The Joker grinned and forced the boy's mouth against his. Their lips collided - roughly, at first - and he backed the other up against the bed until he was forced to sit. 

"Here's what's gonna happen, sweet pea. I'm gonna spank ya, and you're gonna take it like a good little whore," he practically growled as he broke their kiss. The submissive nodded, and Master slapped him lightly. "What do you say, boy?"

"Please, sir," the boy murmured, eyes half-lidded, already starting to fall into the deliciousness of sub space. He felt almost limp as his Master maneuvered him so that he was over Joker's knee. The bedding shifted again as he got comfortable and reached for the wooden paddle he'd placed on the bed earlier. Beneath the boy's stomach he could feel the Master's hard cock straining up against his boxers. If only he could suck it, wished the submissive. 

The Joker roughly jerked down the other's pants, boxers going with. "Mmm," the boy heard him groan. One of the Dominant's hands placed itself on the small of the sub's back, and the other kneaded at his ass. The first smack landed, light in it's manner. This was a bare hand hit, as were the next quick few. Warm ups for what were to come. 

The submissive was trembling already. What sort of slut must the boy be, that he was already shaking? His boy pussy was already starting to get wet. He was overcome with the sudden urge to whimper as his Master's hand rubbed circles on his back, and he clenched his jaw and rubbed his thighs together. 

"Keep your legs spread like a good slave, boy." The Master landed a harder smack of the hand before pushing the sub's legs apart. 

"M'sorry, Sir," babbled the boy, pushing his face into his hand to muffle how pathetic he sounded. 

Hit, hit, another hit. The Master rubbed his hand across the boy's ass then, almost in a soothing manner. This didn't last long though, as soon the wood of the paddle was rubbing against him. 

"I'm gonna hurt ya," the Joker stated, almost breathlessly, and the boy realized that the other too was shaking in sadistic, eager pleasure. How fucked was it, that he craved to hurt the other man like this? How fucked was it that the other man wanted this so badly? "I'm gonna hurt ya, and you're gonna take it."

The submissive's heart was pounding as he struggled to formulate a response. The words resonated in his head: he's gonna take it. He's going to be a good boy, a good slave. The response wasn't needed, however, as the thwack of the paddle and the accompanying sting of the hit elicited a surprised yelp from him. The Joker chuckled as he landed another solid spank, relishing in the way the slave instinctively jerked. The slave had no control like this, anything was possible... The Joker could make him bleed if he wanted. Really show him who he belonged to. 

The submissive ground down into his Sir's cock as the Joker started up a rhythm, his own little cock begging to get attention. The mere friction from that had the boy pulling at the sheets. 

"Please, harder," he whispered, barely audible. 

"Fuckin' whore," the Joker responded, punctuating each word with a hit. "Like this, mmm? Like being a little pain slut for me?"

"Only for you, Sir..." 

The Joker giggled at the cry the boy made as he swung the paddle again. "I bet not, I bet you'd let anyone fuck you if they treated you right. Choke you, collar you..."

His hand slithered to the front of the sub's neck and he squeezed, hard. A wave of pleasure went straight from the boy's throat to his nipples and then zipped down to his dick, causing a moan. 

"Oh, god..." the submissive choked out, a tear dripping down his cheek and settling at the corner of his lips. "So g-good."

The Master leaned down, biting at his slave's neck roughly and listening to the responding moans before he loosened his grip. "I should have someone play with you sometime, watch how you take it."

"Please," came the muffled word. Another hit. "Please, more." His body tensed at the next hit. 

"I know what you want, boy. I know you want my cock. I know how your cunt is craving me." The Joker finished pulling off the boy's pants and boxers and landed one more hit before putting the paddle aside. "Your ass is so red and nice and marked up, baby..." He let himself rub a hand across the burning heat of the sore skin before snapping at the sub. "Up." 

Using his hands to push himself to kneel beside the Dom, the submissive steadied his breathe. His glazed eyes brightened as he saw the Joker pull off his own boxers and let his cock free. All he wanted... he just wanted his Sir to slide into him and fill him up...

The Master, instead of using words, pushed the submissive to lay with his back against the mattress, his binder threatening to ride up. Joker played with the edge of it before he received a nod from the sub and he helped the bottom out of it. With a grin, he gazed over the new expanse of skin he got to play with tonight. He picked up 2 clothespins from where they lay on the bedside table and gently (if that was possible?) secured one to each of the boy's nipples. 

The submissive's breathing came quickly as pain now shot through his nerves, his stomach tensing and his face twisting as the Joker pulled one of the pins lightly. "Fuck, Sir..."

"Not yet, slut," Joker quipped back, ignoring the precum that had begun to drip onto the sheets from his cock. Instead, he settled for wrapping his hands around the sub's neck again and cutting off the air flow. 

Instinctual fear set in alongside arousal as the feelings coursed through his body. His ass stung, his nipples were settling into a more comfortable level of pain, and he couldn't breathe. All he could think about was how perfect this all felt, how it felt so good to be controlled. 

He remembered the first time that Sir had choked him. He had been the one to initiate it, simply asking the Dom to choke him one day as they watched a movie on the couch. They had been watching Star Wars. How silly was that? They'd been watching "The Force Awakens" to be specific, and it had happened shortly after Kylo Ren choked Hux. The submissive remembered he'd inhaled sharply and, while he hadn't initially liked Adam Driver that much based on looks, he found himself wanting to suck his cock immediately. "I wish someone would choke me like that," he'd commented, casting a sidelong glance to his Dom. "Would you, Sir?" Turns out, the Joker would.

The submissive was thrown back into the present as air rushed back into his lungs. "Fuck," he swore as he arched his back as another wave of arousal flushed his cheeks. "Fuck, that was good... please, again, Sir?"

The Joker snickered to himself and let the boy refill his lungs before pressing one hand against the sub's throat. He watched as the boy's eyes rolled back in contentment and smirked, his other hand lining his cock up to the boy's pussy. The pace at which he pushed his cock in was at no rate slow and he watched as the boy's chest heaved with the sudden inner stimulation, begging for sweet, sweet air... A strangled sort of noise escaped his closed throat as his toes curled, an only then was he given air again. 

"Oh, god...!" the submissive whispered with a string of moans, "Oh, GOD." 

The Joker began thrusting in and out, fucking him against the mattress. The boy's walls were tight and warm and wet against his cock, and he knew he wasn't going to take this slow. He was chasing his orgasm right from the start. "That's it, boy... let me use you."

The sub's head was thrown back, his hands fisted in the sheets as he sobbed in pleasure, more tears leaking from his eyes. "Thank you, thank you... thank you..." he chanted brokenly. 

"Fuck," the Joker purred, tugging at the clothespins on the boy's nipples. "Fuck, take it..." He pulled them off and smiled ear to ear as the submissive's body convulsed in pain and he yelled curses. "There you go..." he took one nipple in each hand now, hips stuttering, and he twisted his fingers, finding his orgasm to the cries and pleas of pain from the other man.

The boy, meanwhile, felt white-hot pain course through his entire body as his sensitive body was tortured. The combination of the pain but the slick heat of his Master's cum contradicted the pain and told him he was doing well, doing so well... 

"Mmm..." the Joker grunted as he pulled out, raking his nails down the boy's thighs. "Good cum slut, good boy..." He began rubbing his fingers in circles, pushing down on top of the other's small cock and watching as the man's entire body tensed, legs jerking. With a growl, he swooped his head down and began biting at his thighs, watching red marks rise from where his nails had been seconds earlier. 

He growled praises and filth at the boy as he jerked him off, succeeding minutes later as muscles released and a series of high pitched moans filled the room. 

The two breathed heavily as the Joker lay back, their chests heaving. 

"Thank you, Sir," murmured the boy, pleasure thrumming through his body. 

"No, thank you for letting me play," the Joker responded, and the two chuckled.


End file.
